Taste
by Miss Queen B
Summary: When an Infected person get a taste of blood and flesh, the compelling madness of hunger drove her for more. Even it if means killing the one she loves. One-shot


**Miss Queen B:**** What I like about stories is putting a little bit of your life in them. It's a good way to express your feelings on past events and see what we can learn from them. I do say this is the most personal story I have ever written. I had a boyfriend that I fell out of love with because I started having feeling for another guy. I can't hate myself for feeling that way and the break-up was everything but easy. I broke his heart and I told him how sorry I was for doing that but like any other human being, he wanted to get even so he turned everyone I know against me and make me look like the "world's total bitch." **

**So, this is for you my Ex, thanks for putting me though shit. I hope you readers enjoy this one-shot as well. **

**Taste**

"_No man knows what he will do when driven by hunger" –Unknown_

"_My hands are dripping with blood….and it's not mine."—DeaDlyEyeZ _

It was a deep wound that left her right hand looking nothing more than chewed up dark red meat with the pinky finger just dangling on by a small nerve. The horrors on her face cause Marcus's color to drain from his skin. Her eyes were wide like plates and her mouth was trembling with chatting teeth.

"Don't scream" Marcus said, sticking his arms out in a comfort gesture.

They manage to escape from the brutal attack although it cost Bea's hand in the process. They were just walking in the park on this very cold night. Walking and talking like any normal couple would do. But then Bea spotted a man, who was limping on a broken ankle with part of his arm missing.

"Please, don't scream" He repeated.

Bea ran over to the man to see if he was alright. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to tilt him up in order to see his eyes. They were fog white with blotches of red from broken blood vessels. She asked him if he was alright only to be grabbed by the arm and the next thing Marcus knew the man bit Bea's hand straight down and tore off her thumb and three fingers. The sound of snapped bones echo through the cold night as Bea screamed and pulled her hand away. Blood started to squirt out the four small holes in her hand as Marcus ran over, pushed the man down to the flood and grabbed hold of Bea and pushed her to run.

"My….my….my…m-m-my….hand" Bea trembled from the horrible sight.

"Calm down, please, if you scream he'll hear us" Marcus said.

The man didn't stay down long as he slowly picked himself up from the ground and started to follow them in a half-running walk. Bea was bleeding badly and the shock made her legs feel like noodles. They were nearly back to the car when they saw a woman screaming for help while three other people that were in the same condition like the one who bit Bea chase after her.

"My…..my….hand" Bea trembled again. She was getting paler by the second.

"Shhhh, I know it hurts but please, Bea, if you want us to get out of this alive, please you need to be quiet"

Marcus didn't have to think twice to run in another direction as the three human-eaters push the young woman down and begin to tear her apart until he could hear nothing more than the gurgle sounds of the woman dying. Blood was still pouring from Bea's wounds as Marcus ran over to the public restroom and closed the door behind them. The light in the bathroom was a dim yellow and flickering off and on. Bea slid down to the floor and extended her bloody hand out and tears begin to run down her face. Marcus fell to his knees and hands and tried to keep himself from throwing up and choking on his own saliva.

"Marcus….my….hand" Bea cried.

"Don't worry, my baby, I'm going to call 911 and get us some help" Marcus said, reaching for his phone.

Marcus thought the worst part was over but when the 911 line was busy, Bea's blood was spreading on the floor and too weak to run or even leave the bathroom, Marcus didn't know what to do. For the past ten minutes, Bea's been shaking back and forth with her chewed up hand pressed tightly against her chest. The blood soaked though most of her golden-brown shirt, jeans and some of the drops fell on her shoes.

"I can't go on like this" Bea said, shaking and breathing heavily.

Marcus placed his hands on her shoulders, "Bea, it's going to be ok, we're going to get though this but we just have to wait it out till someone find us or till dawn comes…"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH A HAND BITTEN OFF!!" Bea screamed right in his face.

"Please, keep it down" Marcus said, he could hear the heavy footsteps nearby. "Please"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in pain, I'm missing fingers for Fuck sake!!" Bea said, "And you're telling me to calm down!!!"

Marcus slammed his hand down on her mouth to keep her from shouting. There was a light moan coming from the other side of the door. Bea struggled to break free from his grip. She was in pain and couldn't breathe. She started to kick her feet and tried to scratch Marcus's face but only leaving smeared blood and pinkish nail marks. Marcus kept his grip tight on her mouth and while keeping to other hand on the door to make sure that whoever was out there wasn't coming in. The moans from outside grew louder follow by low thumping knocks.

The pain in Bea's wound and the sickness she felt was getting too much and she felt the taste or vomit and blood in her mouth. She continued to kick, scratch and let out muffled screams but Marcus still kept his grip on her mouth.

He wanted to scream at her, tell her to keep her mouth shut because whatever was forcing itself in would probably leave if it didn't hear anything. Suddenly his hand slipped on her mouth giving Bea enough room to open her mouth wide, scream and slam her teeth down on his flesh. Blood vessel burst sending a squirt of blood out of his skin and into her mouth and the white, tiled floor. Marcus screamed and pushed her to the other side of bathroom. She slid across the floor and hit her head on the wall and just stayed there. Marcus leaned against the bathroom door, still hearing the low thump knocks follow by a moan. He looked at his hand, the embedded teeth marks covered in fleshed dark blood.

"Bea, have you lost your mind!" He shouted.

Bea slowly picked herself up from the floor and sat up with her back leaning against the wall. Her hair was plastered to her face, there's was blood on her mouth and her eyes were close.

"Bea" Marcus called out to her, "are you ok"

Bea slightly opened her mouth and licked the blood surrounding her lips away with her tongue. She started to breathe heavily as the taste of blood spread deep in her mouth and down her throat. The warm, red, salty liquid brought a hungry sensation to her mind as it slowly dies and enter the black world of lifeless nothing. She licks her lips again to get another sample of blood she was compelled to taste. The taste, the disturbly tastful flavor was like red chocolate to her mind. She let out a small groan as her head fell back against the wall and stayed there.

"Bea?" Marcus called out again.

Her eyes shot opened revealing a white foggy color instead of her lovely brown eyes. She scanned her surrounding and settled her eyes on Marcus, who was starting right back at her.

"Are you ok" he asked.

The low thumping noise stopped and all went quiet. Marcus's blood went cold when he heard someone screaming outside. His wound begins to throb as he crawled over to Bea who was still staring at him. Her mouth was slightly ajar and a single drop of pinkish spit fell to the ground.

"Are you ok" he asked again, reaching out to pull some of her hair out of her face.

His fingers tips were only an inch away from her face when she grabbed his shoulder, digging her sharp, purple nail polished nails into his skin and tackled him to the white tiled floor. Marcus hit his head hard as Bea's bit him right in the neck. Blood poured out of his wound and all over the white floor. Bea's hands slid around the blood, leaving red hand prints everywhere as she suck and lick the tasteful red liquid from his veins and letting the sensation flavor of flesh melt in her mouth.

Marcus screamed for dear life while trying to push Bea away from them. He lifted her face away from his with his hands, smearing blood all over her face and hair. He dug his thump into her eyes, literally hearing the eye pop from the blunt force. That didn't stop her one bit but only in rage the maddness in her white fogged eyes as she tried harder and harder to reach his tender skin. Reddish spit fell from her mouth and landing on his shirt and half bitten neck. She hissed and growled and tried to move her face away from his hands to get another bite. He tried to kick her away with his legs and feet but she had him pinned firmly to the ground and he couldn't move since he had his hands on her face. Skin was being scratch, blood and spit was flying everywhere. Marcus screams begin to gurgle and his whole body begin to twitch from his dying nerves.

After what is seems like forever, Marcus could no longer fight any more as his mouth was filling up with his own blood and growing weaker by the second. With that, his arms fell to the floor, making a small splat due to the blood surrounding his own body. His whole body with completely numb as Bea sinks her teeth and fingernails into his chest. With blood rolling down his chest, Bea pulled apart the flesh and meat and grabbed hole of his dying heart and pulled.

The last thing Marcus saw before his eyes rolled back was Bea lifting his heart up in his view before stuffing it in her mouth. Her tongue dance around her blood covered mouth while chewing on the tender muscle, enjoying every second of the bittersweet taste.

There was a dull grin on her face then Marcus's world went black.

_Fin_


End file.
